Even Cynical People Have Hearts?
by izzy1363
Summary: SasuNaru. Temari tries to soften Sasuke's cold heart by having a romance movie marathon. OneShot.


Hello I'm currently working on the 6th Ch. of closure for those of you who care it should be out sometime next week. This is a SasuNaru, and I would like to say that the opinions presented in this story do not reflect those of the author, but they do represent the author's opinion.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, or the Romantic comedies here mentioned.

* * *

_**Even Cynical People Have Hearts?**_

**Naruto POV**

"I'm not cynical just truthful," I say to my best friend as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Please, we were watching Someone Like you and you completely agreed with the bitter Ashley Judd, and I can swear I saw you cringe when she kissed Hugh Jackman, you can no longer stand happy endings." Temari said laughing.

"That's not why I cringed. I mean honestly, Ashley Judd has no idea where Hugh Jackman's dick has been, yet she was willing to test those waters. I can just imagine her thoughts their first time together. _Sobs and creams are in future, sobs and creams._" I say.

"See you are cynical, you just hide it behind dumb blue eyes, but I see it, I see through your: I'm just a dumb blonde façade," She says making her way towards the sink.

"I will insist, I'm not cynical I just can't stand the phony picture, romantic movies paint on love." I say pulling out the chunky monkey from the freezer.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with romantic movies," She says handing me a spoon.

"To prove you wrong please let's consider one of you favorites, so if you will please name one," I say digging into the ice cream.

"Fine let me think… When Harry Met Sally" She says smiling triumphantly at me.

"Seriously," I snort ignoring her glare.

"Fine, Dumbass falls for man slut with smooth lines, in the end movie ended up proving that single men and women cant simply just be friends," I say shoving ice cream into my mouth.

"Fine then, French Kiss."

"Someone is obsessed with Meg Ryan I see… fine, once again dumbass falls for man slut/thief, dumbass is too stupid to say no to man thief even after the here previously mentioned man lied to her," I say smirking.

"That's it, Sasuke, get you emo ass in here this minute before I go find you," She yells.

"May I ask what is so important that you had to drag me away from my studies?" He says walking into the kitchen.

"This," She says pointing at me wildly.

"Yes he's a dobe, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to help you its unfixable," He says walking up and kissing me in the forehead.

"Thanks teme, you make me feel special," I say as he sits next to me.

"What did you do to this idiot, one moment he's happy…"

"Temari…"

"Shut up Naruto, enjoying movies like When Harry Met Sally, without cringing at their speeches, and since he started dating your emo ass he laughs, so do you see where I'm going with this, I'm blaming you." She says.

"I didn't do anything except teach the dobe, that most romance movies are bull." Sasuke says shrugging.

"I move out he's chipper, you move in he turns into this." She says looking at me.

"Hn," was the only response Sasuke gave her.

"You know what this means right, Naruto." She says with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh gods no please, anything but that," I plead, but as my luck would have it its too late, she was already on her cell phone.

"Shika babe, can you please bring me all my romance movies," she says "aha yes even the romantic comedies."

"This is your fault you cold hearted bastard," I say turning to Sasuke.

"Hn, how many movies can she possible have," Sasuke says walking into the living room.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

_The wedding Singer_

"Please I don't buy the fact that she would leave the rich guy for the loser with no job," Sasuke says once the movie's over.

_Pretty Woman_

"Sobs and creams are in his future, and please like any self respecting man would ever marry a prostitute," He says shoving popcorn in his mouth.

_Sweet Home Alabama _

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," He says looking at Temari.

_Titanic _

"I'm supposed to find it romantic that all this time this woman has never loved her husband just this Jack fellow, please." He says.

_Runaway Bride_

"Another slut I get it… wait no I don't," He says laughing.

_A Walk to Remember_

"I really don't see how this is a romance movie," He says looking at Temari.

_The Notebook_

"Hey I know lets kill the old people, that will make a good romance movie," He says when the movie is over.

_Spanglish _

"Please Sasuke, I cant take this any… are you crying," I say turning to look at him.

"No you idiot," He says looking away.

"Well my job here is done; I finally got a response from your emotionally constipated boyfriend." She says smiling as she walks towards the door.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Temari POV**

"TEMARI YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIX THIS," Naruto yells as soon as I pick up the phone.

"Naru… what's wrong," I ask.

"WHATS WRONG IS THAT SASUKE HASN'T STOPPED CRYING SINCE YESTERDAY. For heavens sakes he cried after we had sex. Before your bright idea of having a romance movie marathon, I had a sexy brooding hot mysterious bastard. And now all I have is a whiny clingy little girl. TEMARI I WANT MY BASTARD BACK." He says.

"Don't worry Naru, I'm on it," I say hanging up the phone

* * *

.

**1 Hour Later**

I ring the doorbell to Naruto and Sasuke's place.

"Hey Temari… what is this," Naruto says noticing Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Shika.

"Time to man up Sasuke, so they are going to have an action/gore movie marathon," I say pulling him out. "Know say goodbye to your sister there because when we get back from shopping all you will have is your asshole boyfriend."

"Hey why can't I stay?" He asks looking at the stack of movies under Shika's arms.

"Sorry only the boys and seme's are allowed," I say still tugging on his arm.

"Then why is Shika here, we all know who wear the pants in your relationship," Kiba says laughing.

"Troublesome," Shika says walking of into the living room.

"Uhm where's Lee?" Naruto asks.

"Please you think Sakura would let him of her leash," Gaara says following Shika into the living room.

The only thing we hear before the door is shut is:

"Ok Uchiha it's time to man you up."

* * *

**Naruto POV **

**Few Hours Later**

"Sasuke," I say as I walk into the dark apartment.

"In the bedroom dobe," I hear Sasuke say.

"Bastard why are all the…"

It was the only thing I got out before I was attacked by a very eager Uchiha, proof that I had my bastard back. The only thing I could say was thank god for Die Hard.

* * *

I would like to reiterate that I do not feel this way about the movies, in fact I loved all the movies here mentioned, the smartass remarks I got from my boyfriend who seems to have a problem against happy endings. Well I hope you like it. Please Review.


End file.
